Total Drama World Adventures
by Stars Above The Moon
Summary: With 20 contestants sailing around the world in a run down boat, what could possible go wrong?
1. Teams

**Awesome, a full cast! I get to writing the first episode right away! Thanks for your ****patience. **

**So here are the teams so far: **

**Aztec Warriors **

**1.** Anastaysia Nikki Makarov,The Russian Scene Queen (CyanoticNightmare)

**2. **Lucas Smith, The Decieving Manipulator (dsjoshua1)

**3. **Briar Amelia Monroe, The Intelligent Sweetheart (Briar 4)

**4. **Tamara Paulsen, The Creative Follower (SMOSHbuscusgirl)*wink*

**5. **Collin Daniel Harting, The Gay Friend (aspiringAnimator)

**Freezing Bears**

**1. **Stephan Tristen Scarlet, The Fast Neat Freak (Anonymoose)

**2. **Thomas Mooney, The Underestimated Nature Geek (SMOSHbuscusgirl)

**3. **Nadya Nora Vargas, The Girl Who Seems Not to Care (Fallen Heavens)

**4. **Dominic Otto Russell, The British Tinkerer (Delia Medina)

**5.** Samantha Trinity Peyton, The Punk Rocker Girl (ninjagirl120)

**Jumping Lotus**

**1.** Molly Beth Isla, The Turtle (Mine)

**2.** Callen Rose Hawthorne, The Wary Pacifist (aspiringAnimator)

**3. **Nathaniel Sean Wolowitz, The Closeted Country Boy (CyanoticNightmare)

**4. **Jaylin Fyther, The Half Blind Grouch (Wolfy the Oxymoron)

**5. **Kylie Hana Birch, The Evil Pervert (SecretAngelFlower)

**Ancient Swords **

**1. **Olly Alfred Dorean, The Girly Skater Boy (nwtp-dreamer)

**2. **McKayla Hearts, Alice in Wonderland (Orange Carrots)

**3. **Jake Bond, The Secret Agent (scorpionking17)

**4. **Cedric Walker, The Sadistic Punk (Jade's One of a Kind)

**5. **Marian Vescovo, The Aspiring Grandmaster (Trainer Naps)

* * *

** Those of you who have been chosen please fill this out and send it to me over PM. **

** Action towards: **

**Chris: **

**Chef:**

**Fellow teammates:**

**Other teams: **

**Enemies: **

**Friends:**


	2. Meet the Cast

**Time to meet the cast! If you do not want me to show some of their applications, please tell me otherwise. **

**Aztec Warriors **

**1.**Anastaysia Nikki Makarov

Bio: She was born on January 24th by Aria and Andrei Makarov. Growing up in Russia she was ridiculed mercifully by her peers for always trying to learn English and talking about how she wants to move to America. When she was 7 her mother died when her home was broken into by a serial killer, Anastaysia was at her friends house at the time with her father at the shop so they didn't find her until it was to late she had already bled out. After that her father began to pack all of their things and told her that they were moving to America. It made Anastaysia confused since she couldn't stop crying ever since the funeral. He explained it would be better for him if they moved so she reluctantly agreed and they moved to Pennsylvania and there she wasn't made fun of for her accent, people were actually really interested in her and she made many friends there. When she turned 14 she found out about 'Scene's' and absolutely loved the way that they dressed so she changed her girly style for that and even dyed and shaved her head to her own style. People seemed to notice her even more and many guys tried to get with her but she refused all of them. When she began to watch Total Drama she instantly fell in love with the show and promised to get onto it one day no matter what it takes.

Audition Tape:  
*Camera turns on showing a unique looking girl ginning happily at the camera. In a thick Russian accent she begins to speak* Good day kind sirs. I am Anastaysia Makarov. You can call me Ana. I would love to join the show this season because I am a huge fan, not as big as Sierra of course but still pretty big, just not stalkerish. I-* A huge crash is heard on the side and Anastaysia looks annoyed as she looks over.* Goddammit cat! Not knocking my s*** on the floor! *A meow is heard and a huge long haired Persian cat jumps on her lap and she huffs, petting it as it licks her pal.* I hate you so much cat. Anyways! I feel like I could help add a little drama to the show. I don't know. But you won't regret it! I promise! *The cat in her lap shrieks and attacks the camera. Making it go static.

**2. **Lucas Smith

Bio: Lucas grew up in Dublin, Ireland with his mom and dad. After his mom died in a car accident his dad remarried some girl from France. Lucas's dad was known as a mass murder and great actor and deceiver. Lucas wanted to be like his dad so he was taught about everything his dad knows. He uses it to get out of trouble. His entire family was born is Ireland.

Audition tape: A camera comes on showing a teen smiling evilly.  
Hi I am Lucas. Your typical evil villain or bastard. Either way you should let me on the show. I can bring rates, painting and suffering if you let me. So why wouldn't you. Lucas out.

**3. **Briar Amelia Monroe

Bio:In the year 1997 on September 1st Briar Monroe was born in New Orleans, Oregon but a year later when she was a toddler she was abandoned on the New Orleans orphanage doorstep so growing up she never had a real family of her own and wasn't adopted up until she was 7 years old and was adopted by a lovely fellow African-American couple named Emily Monroe and Conner Monroe

Audition Tape:*Static* *An African-American girl with long shiny black hair and grayish-purple eyes is shown sitting on a red and green bed with gold throw pillows* *smiles* Hi ya'll! Name's Briar Monroe but please call me Briar! *giggles* and if you TDWA people are looking for a gal who's good with strategies and stuff the hey! I am your girl! *laughs* Err...I got nothin' else so umm..bye now! *static*

**4. **Tamara Paulsen

Personal Backround: Tamara grew up in a busy household with two workaholic parents, and two brothers (Rick and Michael) who needed very much attention. This caused the fact that SHE didn't get very much attention. She doesn't like it to get all attention. But when she does not have a choice, she can lead the group pretty well. She is not very popular on school. Still, she is very popular at the nerds… (most of them secretly liking her, but Tamara never noticed because they never asked her out)

Audition Tape:  
Hey… uh, so, yeah… I like…. Sheesh, this is hard…. Uhm…  
*Dad calls* : Tamara! Can you help me do the dishes?' Tamara: 'Yes Dad! But I am busy!' Dad: 'okay, no problem girl.' Tamara: 'OKAY, okay! I'm coming! But wait, I am in the middle of my audition! I can't just leave now! What if they think Im boring?! Oh no, what should I do?! *freezes up*  
Her younger brother Rick passes her room, and sees her standing there. He walks to her while whisteling, he grabs her wallet, takes 20 dollars/euros, and walks away in a relaxed way. Camera goes static, due to low battery.

**5. **Collin Daniel Hartwig

Bio: Born in 1998. He's moved several times over his life, from Atlanta, to Memphis, to Chicago, and finally to Boston, Massachusetts. Born in the heart of Atlanta, Georgia.

Audition Tape: A webcam switches on to reveal Collin, who is sitting on his bed grinning. "Hi!" he says, introducing himself. "My name's Collin Hartwig, and I'm auditioning for... um... 'Total Drama World Adventures'. I'm really into these kinds of reality shows! It would be so much fun to meet everyone, I think."

There's a pause. "Um. Well, anyways, I hope you at least consider accepting me, heh. Thank you!"

Nothing happens. "Jenn, that's your cue, c'mon. Turn off the camera."

"Oh. Oops."

The camera shuts off.

**Freezing Bears **

**1. **Stephan Tristen Scarlet

Bio: Stephan moved a few times when he was little, after the last time he started taking piano(12). He was diagnosed with OCD at 14 and came out as bisexual at the same age. He was constantly bullied for his sexuality.

Audition Tape:

Stephan: -Smiles evenly at camera- H-hello! My name is Stephan. I want to be on TDWA because I'm fast, smart, and accident prone... Good for ratings, r-right? Anyways, I-

-His cat knocks over a stack of papers on his desk-

Steph: -Shrieks and dashes over to it-S-Sign off!

-Camera clicks off-

**2.**Thomas Mooney

Bio: Thomas is a geek, and he knows it. He doesn't mind that, and het accepts it. He is friends with the 'nerdy' people, and he can be himself over there. His geeky-ness makes him a big target for bullies, and he does get bullied a lot. At home the main subject is always his older sister, Suzan. He HATES being is not one of the stronger, more popular guys. His is the absentminded dreamer with a passion for nature. Because of his love for nature, he is very good at camping. He's a survival guy! He knows almost every plant's names. Yeah, you COULD call him a nerd. Physically he is not so strong…. This causes him to be one of the weaker contestants. He would love to lead the group, but he doesn't have enough courage to do so. Maybe he will get some during Total Drama.

Audition Tape: Filmed in school, at the hallway.  
'Hello, my name is Thomas! I would like to be on Total Drama.' He says while smiling to the camera, showing the gap between his teeth.

….

Still smiling here, getting creepy.

….  
'That's it actually…'

….  
….*person holding camera slowly letting the camera face the ground*

….  
'Joey! Keep the camera pointed at me!' *he is saying this a bit loud. He bites his lip because of the looks people are giving him*

'Hmmm… Oh! Maybe I can show you my collection of caterpillar cocoons!'  
He grabs a green box from his locker and starts to search through it.  
Joey: 'Dude, that's just lame.'  
A football player, almost twice Thomas' size, passes them, and gives Thomas a small push. He immediately falls to the ground.  
'ouch..'  
*static*

**3. **Nadya Nora Vargas

Bio: Nadya came from Italy with her grandparents and brothers when their parents died. The moved to California to live with their uncle to help run the family business. Their family grows olives and makes olive oil for a living and has been for generations. Nadya was always over looked. The woman in their family were supposed to grow to be goos housewives. Though due to her rebellious attitude, she got into lots of trouble. Be with the police or her family. She doesnt like her other family members though she adores her brothers. They wanted her to go on total drama as a way for her to figure out what she wants to do with her life and keep her out of trouble.

Audition Tape: The camera switches on though moves as if someone is standing and walking around with it. Nadya appears on the screen looking very pissed off.

"Come on Sorella this is for your own good." The person holding the camera spoke up.

"I'm only doing this so you can untie me Lucio!" Nadya snapped. She was indded tied to a chair. "Hey McClain, my brothers are forcing me to audition so I don't care if you pick me."

"Sis you do know there is a cash prize if you win right?" Another boys voice spoke up from behind the camera. "Not to mention that the show will be filmed around the world."

"Seriously?" Nadya gasped in excitement. The camera shook up and down as the person holding it nodded. Nadya's attitude did a complete one eighty/ she looked directly in the camera with pleading eye.

"You have to pick me to be on the show! I will do anything to get out of America! I will be a backstabber, I'll stir up drama I'll stabotage the other tramau, I will even throw another team into a pit of sharks if you want just please pick me so I can leave here!"

**4. **Dominic Otto Russell

Bio: Dominic was born and raised in good ol' London, England. His parents are wealthy due to owning there own branch of Chrysler. When they gave birth to Dominic they were content. So they decided that one child was enough. That had an affect on the boy making him feel lonely and abandoned due to his parents busy working schedule. He grew up in the company of maids and servants who he saw as his friends. Later by the age of fourteen he began to start and plan his share of the family business. But he discovered his passion for tinkering and building cars instead of shipping them. Of course his parents were pleased and as a gift he was given a pair of old, steampunk, leathery goggles that his grandfather originally had. And since then, he never is seen without his googles sitting at the top of his head as a reminder of the time he discovered his passion for building. Since then he studied building in his parents company, but his world came to stop when he saw the first commercial for the competition "Total Drama." He grinned as he knew that this could be the headstart he needed to engrave his name in history.

Audition Tape: *Dominic is yelling at some teens as he is outside of his parents company* "YOU DANG KIDS STOP LOITERING, IT'S ILLEGAL YOU MORONS!" *The teens snicker and laugh as you can hear a stampede of footsteps running away* *Dominic pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily* "Damn kids... There always so..." *His head snaps as he realizes that its recording.* "Oh! My-My bad. Im Dominic Russell and I would be interested in joining Total Drama World Adventures. I know that-" *You can hear teens laugh again and Dominic's eyes darken with anger* "HOW MANG TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF YOU DIRTY KIDS?!" *He screams running past the camera causing it topple over and shut off.*

**5. **Samantha Trinity Peyton

Bio: Cool and ready for anything. Received a miniature keyboard when she was 6 and went to a KISS concert when she was 7. She got an electric guitar for Christmas and she never leaves home without it. In fact, she uses it as a weapon. Sleeps with stuffed animals, and nobody but her parents know about that.

Audition Tape: (camera glitches)  
Sammie: Here we go- Ouch! Hold on..there!  
(camera shows Sammie sitting in her room)  
Sammie: Hi, I'm Samantha Trinity Peyton. You have to call me the whole thing. Heheh, I'm kidding. You can call me Sammie. I'm 17, and I'd think it'd be fun for me to join Total Drama. Normally, I'd leave and play my guitar, but my parents think it would be for my own good to leave the music and join the outside world.  
Sammie's Mom: Honey, are you auditioning?  
Sammie: Yes, mom! Please leave!  
Sammie's Mom: (turns the camera to face her) Oh, hello there! I'm Sammie's mother. I do hope you let her come to this camp, because if you don't, oh my-  
Sammie: T-that's enough, Mom! I think they get it!  
Sammie's Mom: Let her come to this camp, or I will track you down and wring your neck around a lamppost and-  
Sammie: (tackles Mom) MOTHER! LEAVE!  
(Sammie's Mother crawls out)  
Sammie: ...I thank you for your patience and I hope I can go to Total Drama.  
Sammie's Mother: AND I'LL DRAG YOU TO THE-  
Sammie: MOOOOMM!  
(tape ends)

**Jumping Lotus**

**1.** Molly Beth Isla

Bio: Molly was born in El Salvador. She has asthma and is allergic to nuts and seafood. Her favorite pass time at is playing video games, reading, or drawing. Molly tries to help as much as she can but can sometimes be lazy and drags herself along. When she is angry she punches the nearest thing she can find and crys, usually until someone comforts her. Loves spending time with here sister, Crystal, but she moved to the United States. She can speak English, Spanish, French, and Hindu.

Audition Tape: The camera flickers to life to see 2 female Salvadorian teenagers. They appear to be in a beach-themed living room. One of the girls stands in front of the couch nervously messing with her bracelet while the other with noticeable neon clips in her hair is adjusting the camera. The one with neon clips takes a couple steps back and looks relieved and quickly steps behind the camera. The one with the bracelet looks even more nervous and unsure of herself. " Ready? 1,2,3... GO!" The girls says behind the camera. " I don't think this is such a good idea Marissa..." Come on Molly, for Crystal!" The standing in front of the camera tensed."Alright..." She mumbles. The girl known as Molly takes a deep breath and starts. "Hey, my name Molly Beth Isla and the one behind the camera is my sister, Marissa. 'Riss briefly turns the camera to herself and waves. Molly continues. "Yea.. I want to- Ow!" She said as a neon blue clip hit her eye. "Whoops, sorry sis." Marissa calls behind the camera. "That's okay just-" "GIRLS! DINNER!" A voice called as Molly was interrupted again. " "Hell yea, dinner!" Marissa exclaims as she drops the camera and runs out of the room. Molly attempted catching the camera but failed, causing it to crash to the floor and making everything static.

**2. **Callen Rose Hawthorne

Bio: Born in 1999. She's lived in Richmond her entire life, however, has been invited several times across the country for various academic competitions, such as chess, poetry, and spelling bees. Born in a suburban neighborhood in Richmond, California, across the bay from San Francisco.

Audition Tape: The camera switches on to reveal a young teenager girl standing in her backyard. Behind her, the Golden Gate Bridge and the skyline of San Francisco can be seen far, far away. "I am absolutely convinced that not everybody in game shows are complete psychopaths," she states, leaning on a railing. "If you want someone to even out the crazies in your show, I'm your best pick. I'm serious, now. I'm not in it for the money. I just want to show the world that not everybody in those shows are absolutely nuts. So... at least consider me."

She glances around nervously, and runs up to shut off the camera.

**3.** Nathaniel Sean Wolowitz

Bio: He was born in Savannah, Georgia on June 16th. Growing up he was never really attracted to girls. Though he never told anybody about it. His father wasn't exactly the most accepting, so he kept it hidden, from everyone. He dated a few girls but never went as far as making out. So he's still a virgin. At 13 he met gis best friend stil lto thus day John whom he started devloping a crush on though John is dating Hannah. Both of them know Nathan is gay and are perfectly fine with mother found out on his 17th birthday and was okay with it. But promised to never tell his father. When he found out about the show he thought it was the perfect opportunity to come out to his father, so he decided to join, hoping that his father will accept him and not beat his a**.

Audition Tape: *Camera quality sucks, but it shows a fairly attractive hick, he smiles at the camera* Howdy there! I'm Nathan Wolowitz from Georgia! I would love ta join your there show because I've been a fan of it since season one! I feel like I could bring some humor and competition to the show and show everyone what a real man is. *He chuckles nervously* I can even tell stories about my friend John! Did I ever tell you about the time John tried to hotwire a boat with a banana? Sounds stupid right? Well- *He begins to tell the entire story, boring the hell out if the audience*

**4.** Jaylin Fyther

Backstory: The youngest triplet born to a loving mother and father Jay was always a little scrawny. He was the one who struggled to get started with his life and with learning. Because he was small he did get picked on by the neighbour and the neighbours dog a few times but not enough to cause serious injury. His sister Holly and his brother Billy were his best friends for most of his life they rarely argued and always protected each other.  
When Jay was five his parents took him to the doctor for his check up and the doctor unearthed the reason Jays left eye was so bad. He had a rare genetic medical condition which made his sight decrease rapidly. He was eight when his left eye stopped working and when he was nine he had an operation on his right one to prevent that one from getting any worse.  
He struggled to connect with anyone and it took him a while to make friends, but the friendships he did make were very strong and stayed together over the years.  
When his blind eye started to go misty blue he felt really insecure about himself and put on a mask of being grumpy to not have people giving him fake pity because he didn't want that. He was still nice to his few friends and after a few years decided to sign up for Total Drama to prove that he is better then he looks. He wants to prove that even if he is vision impaired he can still be just as good as everyone else.

Audition tape:  
The scene is a small typic males bedroom. A small boy moves the camera and then gets in front of it. You can notice one of his eyes is pure blue.

"Hello Total Drama! I am Jaylin, but you will call me Jay or you will regret it!" Jay speaks. "You should pick me for your show because, quite frankly, i deserve to win! I have probably been through more then any other so called 'contestant' and trust me, i will shake the ground here and set a new standard for this show!"

"Jay what the hell are you doing?" a voice calls off screen.

The boy sighs and then yells "Nothing! Go away Holly!"

He turns back to the camera and sighs, "Also i could do with a holiday! Anyway pick me!"

*static*

**5.** Kylie Hana Birch

**_(classified)_******

**Ancient Swords **

**1.** Olly Alfred Dorean

Bio: While Olly can be a bit on the downer side, he vows to never show that side of him while on the show. When around a ton of people, Olly is an outgoing kid who loves to skateboard and sing whenever he can. Although he is extremely willing to make friends with anyone, he's always been known to hang around girls over boys. He's good at giving advice, and wants every friend he makes to be happy no matter what. As I said before, though, he can be a bit on the downer side. Beyond his own control, events such as contestants bullying others, rejection, and fears (loneliness, some sports) will cause him to lock himself in his room for a few days, as he does not want to risk others being exposed to his depressing side. He also has a tendency to become too clingy, and relishes in physical contact such as hugging, but will only allow himself to do so around his closest friends.  
All in all, Olly strives to be a team player and will give his all for those he thinks are closest to him. This may allow him to be manipulated easily, but also gives him the advantage point of being able to draw in close friends with ease. Olly has moved around a lot in the past, but has easily been able to make a few close friends everywhere he went. He was never part of the popular crowd, and tended to make friends with his common interests of video games. He has a history of falling for girls extremely hard, but never having the courage to approach them. He's only had one close girlfriend in his life, and is terrified of going through another break-up. When it comes to girls, he likes to fall for motherly ones, as he appreciates a girl that will look out for him like that. With his friends he enjoys skateboarding and playing video games, and isn't too open minded to going outside of his comfort zone.

Audition Tape:  
Hey, the name's Olly Dorean, and I'm trying out for Total Drama  
You need someone who can take the heat? I'm your man! I've been watching the show for a long time, and I think I'm seriously the competitor this competition is looking for. I like to think I'm good at making friends, and if you need anything with skateboards or computers, then leave it to me.  
*cuts to garage*  
See this? This is my favorite board, I named her Janet. Pretty sweet, huh? I spray-painted her and everything! Yep, I'm the kind of guy that takes pride in his work.  
*cuts back to bedroom*  
Let's be real here, though; the key to this competition is people. If you're a loner, you can bet you're not going to make it very far. That's why I think I'd be good for the competition. I've lived everywhere, so I don't mind trying to talk to people. Plus, with me, it'd be a party every night! Woo!  
*sister enters the room*  
'Oxenfree? What are you doing? We have to go!'  
Ally, I'm making a video! You're in the shot.  
'Olly Dorean you get your little butt out here before we leave you behind! I swear if you're not out of this room in ten seconds…'

Alright! I'm coming! Jeez… anyway, I'm Olly Dorean, and I hope you pick me to be on this new cast of Total Drama. Later!

**2. **Mckayla Hearts

Bio: She was born in Ireland to a small family. Her parents try to take care of her but due to there lack of money she got taken away by a social worker. They quickly adopted her into another small but rich family. She was home schooled most of her life and rarely was allowed to go outside causing her social anxiety. When she was allowed to go out she explored the backyard and pretend to go on adventures. Once her parents decided it was time to send her to a normal school she was put in a private school were she was picked on and judged. She's now trying to accomplish her dream of becoming an artist.

Audition Tape: Kayla was seating on the floor by some paintings with a cat in her lap  
"Uh hey there peeps!...I'm Kayla!...I know your gonna need me because...because...I have social anxiety?...I'll bring cotton candy!" Kayla tries to shut down the camera out fails and throws it at the wall making it go all static.

**3.** Jake Bond

_**(classified) **_

**4.**Cedric Walker

Bio: This fellow may very well be the habitant of h***. As pleasured by the idea of sadism (and often partakes in the act), he is obviously intrigued by witnessing individuals at their toughest moments, preferably when erupted by his actions, and no remorse is shown. Even though he efficiently lacks in avid book smarts, he's capable of mind manipulation; twisting the words into the unbelievable to keep his sorry butt out of harm. 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' may very well be the motto he'll live by for eternity. All of this can be accomplished by this mere punk, as his careless attitude can lead him far, yet diminish him altogether.

Audition Tape: Scene opens up to an immensely dim room; a pair of drums outlined with spikes in front center. A terrifying young man pops up into the camera screen from underneath. With many piercings and tattoos. Finished with a stone hard gaze in his honey brown/hazel brown eyes.

"No questions...Just brace yourself." he states with a smirk.

Scenes cuts to him at his drum set, banging expertly on them. This goes on for a moment before his finale; banging on his drums so vigorously that his symbols are thrown off the drums, out from the screenshot. The camera is then zoomed in by the person who controlling the camera.

The pierced boy smirks and snickers. "H***, man. This fella is all about it." he proclaims, pointing at himself. "Cedric Walker's the name. Don't be an idiot and not choose me." He pointed at his tattooed dragon. "I mean, don't you want the historical Chinese dragon on your show? It'll raise millions! Am I right?" The camera shakes up and down, signifying a 'nod'.

Cedric bangs on his drums one final time. "I'll rock you senseless." He then throws the drumstick toward the camera, and it falls to the floor.

"Cedric!" A younger boy's voice is heard, probably the one that was holding the camera. Black, gray, and blue Adidas sneakers are in the camera's view.

"Not my fault." Cedric says, and the camera cuts off.

Nah. I'm not gonna make one for my other OC. I think that'll be too much for you. Hopefully Cedric is picked.

**5. **Mari-, uh Mark Vescovo

Bio: Marian (excuse me, Mark) was born in Vancouver, Canada on January 7th, 1997. His father had spent his younger years in Sicily but immigrated to Canada with his family years before he met his mother, Margaret, in medical school, Giuseppe becoming a surgeon and his mother becoming a pediatrician. Before Mark, the Vescovos had three sons but desired to have a daughter. Once Mark came along, they gave up and gave him a feminine name to compensate, though gave birth to a daughter anyway five years after. Growing up as a member of his particular family was trying for Mark, as he lacked physically and was raised among very sporty parents and brothers. All three of his older siblings were encouraged to play soccer (or football, whichever way you dice it) and, after several humiliating attempts and injuries, Mark quit for good to pursue studying instead. Somewhere down the line he discovered chess, and with it, his passion. He quickly mastered the mind sport and became hungry for more. Video games, card games, anything that involved strategy, he gravitated towards. He even hit the history books for examples of famous tacticians, among them great Roman generals of his father's ancestry, and became obsessed with translating their own tactics to mere games. He entered many chess competitions all across Canada and America, performing well despite not always winning. Chess is becoming boring for Mark, however, and he seeks to play a game played on a personal scale...

Audition tape: Reaching back from his webcam, Mark executes a short wave and folds his hands on the desk, behind his chessboard. "Hello, producers of the Total Drama series. My name is Mark Vescovo and I would like to thank you for taking the time to review my audition. The reason why you should add me to the oncoming cast of your show is simple: it's just plain logic. My addition is the show would be-" A fat tabby cat leaps onto his lap. Mark scowls and shoves the creatures off, trying to regain his composure quickly before the camera. "Get DOWN, Tiger! Ahem, sorry. Anyway, my addition would be the most strategic decision you could make for the show. Ratings would surely increase if my tactical expertise were melded into the fold, making me an obvious choice for candidacy on Total Drama. Like all other grandmasters like myself, I want only a fair game between worthy competitors, and-"

The cat once again brushes by him, tail in the air. He clenches his fists tightly. "GO AWAY! Starting to get on my...ahem, sorry. I understand that treachery is common on the show, and I will respond in kind: if I see any foul play coming, you can guarantee I will craft my way around it and find the most hospitable outcome." Grinning, Mark rests his chin on one hand while the other reaches for a game piece. "I'm coming here to win," he says, picking up one of his many copies of "The Art of War" and opening to a bookmarked page. "As Sun Tzu once said 'Victorious warriors win first and then go to war, while defeated warriors go to war first and then seek to win.' I'm already prepare to take this. For this is a game that I fully intend to win. I plan on taking my team to the finale where, and once all comradery has respectfully ended and I've learned all of their methods and tricks, I will easily move around their every move and corner them. In other words..." He picked up one of his pieces and knocked over the king piece of the opposite color, "...checkmate. I look forward to joining the show. Thank you again for this opportunity to-"

The cat leaps atop the chessboard, scattering all of the pieces and making a mess. Mark growls and stands suddenly, grabbing the cat and making for the door, having forgotten about the camera. "GIANNA! COME GET YOUR STUPID CAT!" The video runs for a moment more with only the sound of stomping feat, a sudden girly screech, and then a m***. "Gianna, get me some disinfectant! Your cat scratched my arm..."

**Well, see everyone next chapter!**


	3. El Tesoro de México (Part 1)

**_Today's challenge is brought to by northrnstar! _****_If you think your OC is out of character, please tell so I can fix it._**

**_Enjoy! _**

_**(Molly's POV) **_

All I could feel was the boat gently rocking back and forth. I was mindlessly watching a boy reading what looked like a nature journal. To be honest, I think he was the only one who was being quiet. The noise was quite unbearable. Being sandwiched between two people was not helping either. When is Chris going to get here? I shifted my gaze to the girl sitting on my left. She was an african-american with long, shiny black hair that goes down to her waist and large round glasses over her grayish-purple eyes. In my opinion, she was pretty. Then I looked to my right, it was a boy somewhat taller than me with messy blond hair and steampunk- looking googles resting on top of his head. I think his googles looked really cool. I wouldn't straight up tell him though, that would just be weird. I turned back to the girl on my left and poked her shoulder. She turned to me, with a curious expression.

"Yes?" She spoke with a thick Louisiana accent. She does look like a nice person, even if her height was intimidating me.

"Comment t'appelle tu?" I mentally face-palmed. I was so focused on her height, I accidentally asked her what her name was... in french. The girl seemed surprised. Of course she's surprised, she wouldn't know-

"Mon nom est Briar, et le votre?" It was my turn to be surprised. She spoke french? Nice, I'm not the only one. Her name is Briar, that's a nice name. Oh, wait she asked for mine.

"Mon nom est Molly, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Moka."

"Moka, pouvez-vous parler anglais?" I giggled in a rather childish way.

"Yes, I can speak english." Briar smiled.

"That's an interesting nickname you have there. How did ya get it?" She questioned with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Well I-" I couldn't finish my sentence, because none other than Chris interrupted me, walking towards all of us in all his glory. I could've sworn I saw a scowl on someone's face.

"Welcome to Total Drama World Adventures! This season we will be traveling to all new places! Now, doesn't that sound fun? Well for me, not for you of course." Everyone was silent for a change, I noticed one girl fighting the urge to squeal.

_"Really? Nothing?" _

More silence.

"Wow, well anyway time to announce the teams!" Everyone either looked at him curiously, expectantly or not at all.

"Ana, Lucas, Briar, Tamara, and Collin." All of them looked at Chris.

"You're The Aztec Warriors!" They seemed happy with the arrangement, well at least some of them did. Too bad I'm not on Briar's team, oh well I will still see her around. Then, Chris announced the rest of the teams.

* * *

So far, he has told everyone what team they are on. Everyone was in their respective teams, except for a small group of people, that includes me.

"Last and probably least, Jumping Lotus!" Chris turned around and almost looked directly at me. I probably looked a little offended.

"Molly, Callen, Nathaniel, Jay, and Kylie. Now for your first challenge, make it to shore alive! Oh, and also get your stuff and whatever." Before I could question him, he tapped his foot on the floor and the entire ship came apart!

"Good luck!" He shouted as he zoomed away on his water ski. How do he get to it without getting wet? Well everyone knows he's a bit insane, but ya know. Panic settled in as I tried to keep my head above water. I was never a strong swimmer I should have known to practice more before coming here. That would have been wise. My legs quickly got tired and I immediately went under. I thought I was going to drown until someone pulled me up.

_**(Dominic's POV) **_

Well that was certainly unexpected. Well you can't say that was completely unexpected. Chris has done similar things like this before. I really hate that man. The boat quickly fell apart bringing us along with it. Good thing I managed to grab my googles before they could fall off. That would have been a nightmare. Well, no time to waste! I started swimming in the direction Chris went. Everyone was already ahead of me, guess I was to focused on my googles. I stopped when I heard somebody splashing around. I looked towards the source of the splashing. Hey, it was the girl I was sitting next to on the boat!

Ha, it kinda looks like she's drowning. Wait, she is drowning! I quickly swam towards her and pulled her up. She gasped for air.

"T-Thank you *wheeze* so m-much." I smiled at her to let her know I accepted her thanks. I helped her onto a piece of driftwood, and pushed her to the shore along with me. I couldn't just leave her there, even if we were on different teams! That's just cruel. I hope my team won't be mad at me. Well, I barely know them but I wouldn't want a entire group of people mad just because I decided to help someone.

We started to catch up to the others. A few gave us questioning glances, but they mostly ignored us. We finally got to shore and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I've definetly never seen something like _that _before.

* * *

**That's Part One of Episode 1: El Tesoro de México **

**Part Two Coming Soon! **

**Updates will come once or twice a month, unless told other wise!**


	4. Updates Updates Updates

**Hey guys, Moon here!**

**Sorry that it's taking a while to get a chapter up guys it's a tad bit harder then you think. Especially when your about to finish 3 hours of homework and then go to hour long jujutsu classes. Lucky me... at least the classes are fun. So, don't worry I haven't given up on the it's just going to take a while. Thank you for understanding. **

**Have a star-dazzlying day!**

**~Moon **


End file.
